GB DEUS
by Thread-Sage
Summary: The GB ppl are gods. A book called the Forgotten Gods. Five children who open the book. And all hell is broken loose. Join the legend of the five Demi Gods and the Ten Deus Items. Read the First Chap. For a better understanding!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **GB Deus

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Dedication: **This story is Dedicated to two of my friends of Fan Fic who are animefanxNaiomix and Ryujioftheshadowninja. Also, one of my friends who she knows who she is. Lets see if you three can find out who you are in this story!

**Summary: **The GB ppl are gods. A book called the Forgotten Gods. Five children who open the book. And all hell is broken loose. Join the legend of the five Demi Gods and the Ten Deus Items. Read the First Chap. For a better understanding!

**Notes: **"This is Talking." _'This is thinking or mental links.' _ **"These are Lyrics" **

_The High Heavens _

The God of Lightning, Ginji Amano, walked down one of the many paths that lead towards The Limitless Fortress **(1). **He said sunlight colored hair and terra colored eyes that just, somehow, made anyone do what he wanted them to do.

The youth stopped, and looked down at the mortal world beneath him. He had been eyeing this world for some time now. Something…..some ones down there had caught his attention.

"Hello, God of Lightning." A friendly voice said from behind. Ginji turned around and met eyes of silver. Walking up to him was the silver haired youth named MakubeX; the God of Intellect and Technology.

"Hello MakubeX" Ginji said with a bright smile on his face.

MakubeX flashed a smile in return and both of them started walking down the pass in silence.

MakubeX looked over at Ginji and saw his brown eyes glistening, like someone who was deep in thought.

"Something the mater Ginji?" The god asked, showing complete and total ignorance in his face. MakubeX knew what was wrong.

"…nothing." Ginji said.

"Thinking about them again aren't you?" MakubeX said.

"I cant get them out of my head. Something….something about those humans is not right." Ginji said, shaking his head as he and MakubeX stopped walking.

"Would you like for me to find out more info about them?" MakubeX asked.

"Would you mind?" Ginji asked, hope shivering in his brown eyes.

MakubeX nodded and smiled. With a wave of his hand, the clouds under him churned and took form as a small pillar, waist high. Then, a small peach colored screen appeared and a keyboard made of light.

MakubeX's fingers rapidly tapped on the board. Within seconds, the face of a blue hair teen popped up.

The boy was named Sasuke. He had blue hair, the color of the ocean, and green eyes, the color of the forest. He had a bright smile on his face.

"The data says the boy is fifteen, goes to a school called Mujenbou High, star fencer…." And MakubeX continued on about un interesting facts.

"This is odd…" He said as he typed in a few digits.

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"It seems, these teens that you have had your eyes on, have very high sprit compatibility." MakubeX said.

"But that's impossible. Humans cant exceed more then basic Sprit Strength." Ginji said, shaking his head.

"Unless… "He said, his eyes opening wide.

MakubeX nodded. No words were needed to be said.

"We must tell the king. I believe, Ginji, you have just found the Profit Children." MakubeX said as he waved his hand. The screen and the pillar dissolved and both gods took flight in the air towards the Limitless Fortress.

_On Earth_

You Sasuke Kochin sat on a window sill, one arm supporting his head while the other one held a small hand size book. The sunlight from the window reflected off of his emerald eyes, giving the impression he was in a daze when he was actually, very deep in thought. So deep, he didn't hear the teen youth come walking up beside him.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-san" The boy said with a voice that was the sign the puberty had passed.

The blue hair boy looked up. Standing next to him was a teen with the school uniform of a dark blue suit, black pairs and the emblem "A" inside of a golden crest. The teen was his best friend, and roommate, Shigure Ryuzaki.

"Konichiwa, Shigure-chan!" The boy said, flashing a smile and bouncing up.

"Don't call me that." Shigure said, cracking a smile. Him and Sasuke had only known each other for about five months, but had grown very good friends though the were complete opposites.

Sasuke was a complete ditz, which Shigure was a very proud teen who often was mistaken for an adult in public events because of his maturity. Sasuke was a boy who loved to read and when he wanted to, could buckle down and do excellent work. Shigure was a star soccer and baseball player (the captain of the North Region Rockets, the school's baseball team) and a boy who gout constant Bs. But Shigure was still very intelligent while Sasuke was kinda, dumb in someway, but he had his moments of brilliance. Also, Shigure was a master joker and Sasuke seemed to fall for it every time and even though most of the jokes were directed towards him, he still got along with the one year older Shigure very well. That's one thing that made them get along so well. But still, despite this, they had both grown to be very good friends.

"What are you doing here? You should be at baseball practice, ne?" Sasuke said, blinking with confusion.

"I should." He said, leaning against the wall and placing his hands behind his head.

"But I really don't feel like it today. Besides, the team will survive one practice without me.

"Besides, I wanted to see my cutie studying so hard." Shigure said cracking a smile and giving the most seductive look he could to Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked with confusion for a second before he started to blush.

"What….a what are you talking about?" Sasuke said taking a step back as Shigure got up and started walking towards him.

"You know who I'm talking about." The sixteen year old said as he noticed that Sasuke had bumped into a wall.

Sasuke blinked with confusion as Shigure placed his hand against the shelf next to the fifteen year old, slightly cornering his in.

Shigure began to move closer and Sasuke closed his eyes out of fear.

For three seconds nothing happened until Shigure busted out laughing.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Shigure lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"I cant believe you fell for that!" Shigure cackled.

Sasuke just blinked for a moment before he started to laugh to. The only thing that stopped the teens was the librarian giving a harsh "shhh!" Sound.

Both males sat at a table calmed down. Neither of them noticed the two girls who walked up to them.

"What were you to laughing about?" The girl on the left said.

"It wasn't that funny was it?" The other girl said.

"Naomi! Kazemi!" Sasuke said as he jumped up to hug his friends. The two girls began to turn blue and the male hugged them so hard.

"Sasuke…..we…..cant….breath…." The two girls managed to get out. Sasuke let go instantly and the girls fell to their knees taking in some breath.

"Gomen-nasai." The boy said sadly.

The two girls, for some reason, could never stay mad at Sasuke for long.

"It's ok." They said as they stood up.

Naomi was an exchange student from South-America who had been at North Region High for about one month's so far. She was very smart, and most likely the most normal person in the group. She had darkish-light skin and black hair to match. She wore the girl's uniform which was a black shirt, with blue black boots and a crisp blue sailor's vest.

The other girl, who got the name Kazemi, was the second oddest in the group. She had black hair with purple streaks in it and blue eyes (which were contacts). She had been at NRH since ninth grade, along with Sasuke. She was a person who hated conformity and her personality and outfit showed it. She had the requirements of blue and black, but along with it she had a pink ribbon tied in her hair and a arm brace that was silver with a golden star in the center.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked. The only one who was missing from the teen band, Deus, was their guitarist, Kurama Yubasha.

"Came to check out a few books, then we heard your cackling and had to come an investigate." Naomi said as she pulled out a book and flipped though it. She made a disgusted face and then placed the book back on the shelve.

"That's strange." A voice said from behind one of the book selves. All four of the teens turned around to see a black haired seventeen year old and a shoulder bag walk from the shelve.

The teen was Kurama Yubasha, the last member of the school known group Deus and a very close friend of Sasuke. Though he is two years older, these two boys parents had known one another since they were about ten years old.

Kurama was the heart throb of every girl at North Region High. He had piercing purple eyes and deep obsidian colored hair. He was tall and a track star of the school. His personality was morbid and dark, but from personal experience, Sasuke knew that Kurama was a very nice guy deep inside. Also, Sasuke was the only one who the senior felt comfortable around. He was also very over protective of the tenth grader.

"Kurama – chan!" Sasuke said with a bright smile.

"Hey Kurama-Kun." Naomi said, not even fazed by the boy's presence. She was one of the few girl who though Kurama was hot, but didn't want to date him. She really didn't want him on the team, but Sasuke insisted and no one seemed to be able to say no to this boy.

He gave a very slight nod. And then turned to Sasuke as if the girl was never there.

"What are you doing her, Sasuke-san?" Kurama said causally to the boy.

"Just reading. I have a study hall right now for about thirty more minutes and I wanted to catch up on my reading." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Did you do all of your homework?" Kurama asked sternly.

"Ummm…." Sasuke said, shrinking down to chibi form.

"He doesn't have to do it now if he doesn't want to, Kurama." Shigure said with a stern glance. Something about Kurama made him feel uneasy.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you, Shigure." Kurama said, not even looking up at the teen.

There was a silent air in the room, but everyone could tell there was tension in the air.

Sasuke, who didn't like his friends fighting quickly pulled a book out of his pile.

"Hey, I found this book I thought it was pretty interesting." Sasuke said, pulling out a book.

All four teen looked up and saw the innocent one holding a golden book. Its cover was a bright glowing gold, as if it was magic. On the cover were the words written "Forgotten Gods". Etched on the cover was a picture of a man with wings on his back and lines that represented angel wings. Jumping upwards was a man who had his fist clenched a small lines flying from his body.

"What is this book?" Kazemi asked, walking over. All of the other teens also gathered around a table.

"Lets see." Shigure said.

Sasuke opened the book. A bright glowing golden light shot out, like a volcano. All five of the teens were thrown backwards five feet.

Sasuke landed on his side, feeling a ping through his right arm. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that everything, except for the members of Deus, and the glowing book, were gone.

The room was now nothing but black oblivion. He slowly stood up, along with the others.

"What…..what happened?" Kazemi asked as she stood up. Her and Naomi walked over to the other thee boys.

"This must be a dream." Shigure said simply.

A fist came flying from behind him and hit him straight in the head.

"OW!" He yelled. His eyes glowed a pure flaming red as he turned around and saw a smirking Kurama.

"YOU HIT ME!" He yelled.

"Then it mustn't be a dream." Kurama said blatantly.

"I'm gonna knock you and your attitude into a dream, pretty boy!" Shigure yelled as he was about to pounce forward.

But, two shirll screams filled the air, making him stop. Both males turned around and saw what the two girls were screaming at. Three yellow tentacles of light had wrapped around Sasuke, and lifted him into the air.

Sasuke's eyes were rolled in the back on his head and he was shaking, like as if he was cold.

"Sasuke!" Shigure yelled.

"Sasuke-san!" Kurama yelled.

Both boys ran forward but were repelled by a invisible shield. The two were thrown back.

"A shield?" Kurama asked.

Then, a yellow glow filled the captive teen, and then the strand disappeared and he dropped to the ground.

There was a pause and then the two boys ran towards the younger one.

Kurama reached first (after pushing the other teen out of the way) he grabbed Sasuke. His body was cold, but still strong.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked up. He smiled weakly.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he stood up. He swayed a bit, but held his place.

"Sasuke, what's that on your hand?" Kazemi asked as she pointed to his left hand.

On his hand, was a white scar. It was the picture of a pair of angel wings.

"What?" The boy said, his eyes. But before he could say anything, twelve yellow tentacles came out and quickly wrapped around the others.

"Kurama! Naomi! Shigure! Kazemi!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to run forward, but a weighing force kept him down.

"_You cant do anything for them, Demi god." _A voice said in his head.

Sasuke, who thought it was just from being hit from the tentacles. He still struggled, but nothing would come loose.

After thirty seconds, the tentacles let go of the four and they dropped to the ground in the same state as Sasuke.

The weight was lifted, but Sasuke still couldn't move. He didn't want to walk over and see his friend's dead. He just couldn't move.

_"Brings back bad memories, Sasuke-kun?" _The voice said once more.

"Who said that?" Sasuke said, a cold sweat breaking on his face.

The voice chuckled.

_"We will have enough time to reminisce, Sasuke-kun, but right now, how about you check on your friends?" _The deep voice said. IT sounded like the man was around twenty. Then, the voice was gone.

Sasuke didn't move, but then, he did. He ran forward toward his friends.

"Sh---Shigure-chan?" Sasuke said bending down.

"Don't call me that." The other boy said. Then, with the flash of an eye, the boy poked the fifteen year old in the side.

Sasuke smiled, knowing he was fine.

There were some groans and a few sighs, then everyone was awake.

Sasuke smiled. Everyone seemed to be smiling. Everyone was so happy to be alive, they didn't notice they were back in the library, and everything was back to normal.

"Hey, where's the book?" Naomi asked.

Sure enough, the book was gone as if it was never there.

"Where did the book go?" Kazemi asked, rubbing her head.

"It is within you." A voice said from behind.

_In The Depth's of Hell_

Down in hell, where the fires were the hottest, a man with pale skin and a pure black outfit and a large black hat sat on a throne of human bones. Behind him, on the wall, were many human souls pinned to the wall with white scalpels. This man was Kurudo Akabane, the God of Death.

"Hello, God of Snakes." Akabane said, not even having to look to his side.

There, was the god Ban Midou; the Dark God of Snakes and Dreams. He had pure brown hair and his two eyes were a piercing blue. Wrapped around his throat was a snake.

"I am sure you have felt the presence of the Deus Items?" Ban asked.

"Yes. And I am sure you have felt the presence of gates of heaven closing?" Akabane asked.

"Yes, God of Death." Ban said, with a nod.

"Then we have a large problem." The Death god said, standing up from his throne.

"How is that?" Ban asked.

"When the Ten Items are born, the gates of heaven will be closed, and the pit of hell who be sealed. Until the items are found, and are placed in the Dues Temple, the Dark and Light gods will descend to earth. The light gods are blessing with a host, while the Dark gods must find one. As long as the item lay dormant, a war of Light and Dark will be on going on the earth." The god said, reciting the prophecy.

"So we must go to earth?" Ban asked.

"That is right, my god of Dreams. We will make our decent tonight. Gather the Dark Gods." Akabane said, walking off.

Ban nodded and walked in the other direction."

Chapter one: Complete!

(1): In my story, the fortress is like the Kingdom of the Mighty. n

OK so, that was the first chapter of GB DEUS. And for you readers I just wanted to clear something up. Sasuke and Shigure ARE NOT GAY. Its like Ginji and Ban. CLOSE FRIENDS. One of my friends told me ppl might think that so I just wanted to clear it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a fifteen year old)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers, but I do own the new characters and ideas except for Ryuji**

**Dedication: **This story is Dedicated to two of my friends of Fan Fic who are animefanxNaiomix and Ryujioftheshadowninja. Also, one of my friends who she knows who she is. Lets see if you three can find out who you are in this story!

**Summary: **The GB ppl are gods. A book called the Forgotten Gods. Five children who open the book. And all hell is broken loose. Join the legend of the five Demi Gods and the Ten Deus Items. Read the First Chap. For a better understanding!

**Notes: **"This is Talking." _'This is thinking or mental links.' _ **"These are Lyrics" **

For this song, I suck at describing how the beat goes and stuff like that. So, if you have ever heard the Japanese song, "Oasis", then remember that song and beat because that is the beat of this song.

"What are you talking about?" Naomi said, not even fazed by the presence of the man.

He had white hair with a tint of blue that was long and fell down to his waist. He wore the normal school uniform for males, but something told the teens that this kid was to old to be going to NTH.

"I will repeat it. The book, the book of Forgotten Gods, is now inside of you." The man said, his expressions hidden under a stone face.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kurama said coolly.

"Tell me, when you saw those lights, did that make sense either, Kurama-san?" The man said, glancing at the black haired youth.

Kurama fell silent. The man was right about that.

"What do you mean by the book is inside of us?" Shigure asked.

The man gave a soft chuckle. He looked at Naomi, then Kazemi, shifted his gaze towards Shigure and Kurama, and finally Sasuke.

"IT is actually very simple. The book that you opened, the Book of Forgotten Gods, holds the story of legendry gods that once ruled the world as humans." The man spoke.

"But, the humans had done to many deeds of good, and also evil, in their lives, making it impossible for them to rest in peace. So, they became gods."

"But, the gods were never complete gods. They were only partial gods, making it impossible. And so, to save this world, and the world of the gods, they have decended the earth. In the bodies of five powerful humans." The man said.

"Wow." Naiomi said.

"But wait, there more. In there life, the Forgotten Gods touched the heart of five different humans. Who will soon become, Demi-Gods. They were never able to follow the gods were they went. But, they always promised with that special someone that they met." The man said.

"That….is…so…sweet…" Sasuke said, crying.

Everyone fell silent.

He coughed. "Sorry." He said.

"But, the Demi-Gods were sealed away by a powerful demon. Akabane, the God of Death. This god was able to kill these Demi-Gods. He was able to take the lives of these gods, and turn them into only sprits." The man said with a sigh.

"But, on the plus side, when the gods died they were sealed away that when opened, would cause a war between the Dark and Light gods. During this war, the gods would find host to battle with. They would act as two different bodies, in the war against light and dark." The man finished.

"So, to sum things up, we are in a battle between light and darkness? And, if I know these "stories" correctly, there is always a twist." Shigure said, runni his hands through his head.

The man nodded. "You are right. There are two twist. The first being, you living in this world with the gods inside your bodies, makes it so your bodies are not able to live in your world, nor the world of the gods. You can not get into either world, until you seal away the ten Deus Items." The man finished.

"The Deus Items?" Kazemi asked.

"Yes. These Items hold the memories of the Deus gods. Without these, your bodies are slowly withering and are no longer, human, nor god like. When all ten memories are brought back you will be able to choose between this world, or the world of the gods. But that's not it. Not only to the Items hold the memories, but they hold special powers that only teens with these powers can see." The man said.

"And that's about all." The man said.

Everyone was silent, still letting the thoughts soak in.

"How do we know, who our gods our?" Naomi asked, breaking the silence.

"When the time is right, the god will show itself in your minds eye. You will be able to communicate with your god and plan strategies, but that will not happen, until your first nights sleep." The man said.

"I must tell you one thing. The pain of the night will be severe. The transiation between your true body, to a half god body, you will feel great pain. But, if you do not hold onto that pain, and do not embrace it, then you will never be able to activate your full power." The white haired boy said, a stern look on his face.

Everyone feel silent again. Such a powerful situation….such a powerful responsibility that had fallen on these teens shoulders.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Shigure asked, noticing the boy had been very quiet.

"Well…I think….that we…..should….." Sasuke said, tapping his chin.

"We should be practicing for our concert." Sasuke said, his brow furrowed.

Once again, everyone became silent.

"HOW IN THE HECK AT THIS TIME CAN YOU BE THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Naomi yelled, her head getting large.

"Gomen-nasai!" Sasuke yelled a she shrank down and bowed his head.

"SORRY WILL NOT MAKE UP FOR THIS!" She yelled, grabbing his throat and swinging it around.

"Stop it Naomi!" Sasuke yelled, his face turning blue.

After relinquishing her anger, she let him go.

Sasuke fell of the ground, grabbing his throat.

"Hey." Kurama asked

"What is your name anyway?" Kurama asked giving a small glare.

The man stares back, turns his back, and gives him a small smile as he walks away.

"My real name is Bakura. My gods name, is MakubeX." The man said as he turned around at the door, cocked his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"MakubeX tells Ginji hi, Naomi." Bakura said as he walked out the door.

Naomi blinked. Who was this guy named Ginji? Was he her god? SHE HAD A MALE INSIDE OF HER!

Then, Shigure's phone rang. He answered it, walking out of the room because he was in a library.

Everyone sat down, trying to gather their energy and understanding of what was happening.

"That was Mai." Shigure said as he walked in.

"We need to go and practice. She called to remind us of our concert tomorrow." Shigure said, placing on his jacket.

"Ok." Kazemi and Naomi said.

"We will meet you at the studio in about one hour." They, two girls who were roommates and best friends, ran towards their dorm room.

Sasuke slipped on his own small jacket, while Kurama fished out his car keys.

"Would look like to take a ride, Sasuke-san?" Kurama said, holding open the door for him, but slamming the door in Shigure's face.

"Sure! Can Shigure come with us?" Sasuke asked as he opened the next door, holding it open for both teens. He saw the red mark of a door on his face.

Kurama, stopped for a second. If anyone had seen him from the front, then they would have noticed that he was angry.

"Of course." Kurama said, opening the side car door of the small red car.

Sasuke smiled and sat in, placing his seatbelt on.

Kurama, then, unwillingly, opened the door for Shigure also.

"Thanks…" Shigure said as he went in the backseat.

By the time the two girls arrived at the pale blue recording studio, Shigure, Kurama, and Sasuke were already set up.

Shigure and Sasuke were the two lead singers of the group. Kurama was the guitarist of the group DEUS. Kazemi was the drummer and Naomi was the piano player.

After three minutes, everyone was ready.

What made this band interesting was two things. One, there singing pattern. Eight out of ten out their songs are from other songs, just with a new beat. Two, what girls like, is that two boys are the lead singers. The group sings ballads and pop songs which hit great with youngsters.

"Ok then I'm happy you all are ready to recrond!" A happy girl, Mai, there manager said.

Everyone gave a small respond.

"OK, we have practiced every other song and I believe you are ready for those songs. But now, we need to practice the closing song. Are you all ready?" She said jumping up and down.

"_I hate her." _Kurama and Shigure thought at the same time, but gave their nods just like the others.

"When ever you are ready." She said, sitting down.

Shigure and Sasuke looked at one another, and gave a nod. Shigure looked at Naomi who gave a thumbs up. Sasuke looked at Kurama, who also gave, with his eyes, a nod, and they both looked at Kazemi who smiled.

"**And still my heart, would drown for your soul" **Sasuke started to sing his voice clear and no beat behind him.

"**But my new moves tells me to go." **Shigure broke in quickly.

"**But it is to late, for me to morn." **They both sung, a soft drum tune breaking in.

"**And still half my heart, pleads for you to return" **Sasuke said, Shigure breaking off.

"**But I know you will never come back to me." **Shigure said.

"**Why can I not see?" **Both boys sung in unison, there voice dropping off at the end.

And the song continued for three more minutes like this. Walker bys look in the window, the soft noises pericing the outside.

"Its always like this." Shigure said softly on a pause.

"I like it." Sasuke said looking out agsain, giving a large wave before he continued singing.

"_Dork." _Shigure said in his head as he shook it.

Chapter Two: Done!

Ok, if that chapter sucks, then please kill me. I know it did, but I had to get it done because my friends wanted me to!

OK, I will not be back in the Get Backers Category for a very long time (SRY!). The reason? Well my over active imagination has caused me to come up with a new Naruto fic which is a big hit! So, I really want to get that done (And I promise a couple of people I would do a chapter a day! How stupid of me!) So I'll see you all in like a month!


End file.
